Letter to Myself
by Rohata
Summary: Set during Book Seven. Hermione receives a letter that changes everything.


_**Writing to Myself**_

Synopsys: Takes place during Book Seven. Hermione receives a letter that changes everything.

Hermione Granger was sitting in the tent alone. She had been crying uncontrollably since Ron had left two days before. The two of them had become closer, during her time at the Burrow before rescuing Harry. Harry, it seemed, was uncaring and hadn't even bothered to ask how she was or even attempt to offer comfort. She was under stress from the war, their lack of progress, Ron's departure and Harry's insensitivity and she just couldn't stop crying. She got up from her bed and before she got far a blinding flash of light appeared. It only lasted for a moment but in its wake was a letter addressed to Hermione. This puzzled her but the real shock was the fact that the letter was addressed in her handwriting.

Thinking it was a trap; she cast several detection charms upon the envelope and found no traces of any harmful spells. She cautiously picked up the letter, opened it and began to read.

**Dear Hermione,**

**If my calculations are correct, this letter will arrive two days after Ron abandoned you and Harry. You should not give him the satisfaction of your tears because he truly is not worth them. If you recall, this is not the first time he had abandoned Harry because things did not go his way. Before I explain why I wrote to you, let me introduce myself; I'm Hermione Weasley and I'm writing from the future.**

Hermione was stunned by this revelation. Something must have gone horribly wrong for her to tamper with the time line in this manner. She learned about such matters during her experience with the Time Turner, but under the headmaster's instructions, she broke that rule and saved two innocent lives. Needing to know more she continued reading.

**I know what you are thinking, about ta_m_pering with time but I felt I had no choice. I will not comment on the war or your mission in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. We won and that is all you need to know about that subject. The reason I'm writing is to correct wh**_**a**_**t happened afterwards. I married Ron and Harry married Ginny; one big happy Weasley family in the end. Unfortunately, neither marriage should have ever happened. Both you and Harry, as you read this are under the influence of a love _p_otion. I know you do not believe me so scan yourself to make certain before continuing**.

Hermione could not believe what she had just read. She did not want to believe but she needed proof. She pulled out one of her books on medical spells and found one to scan for potions. After casting the diagnostic charm upon herself, she found that she was positive for love potion. Hermione instantly became enraged but kept her composure enough to continue reading. She had a feeling of dread flow through her as she read.

**Now that you believe me, I will tell you why this happened. This action against the both of you w_a_s facilitated by Albus Dumbledore. I know you do not believe me but allow me to explain. Dumbledore was obsessed with his vision of the Greater Good and would go to any lengths to achieve them. If you need proof, just think about Harry's life. He was raised to be a wea**_**p**_**on, not a normal person. He was raised for one purpose and that was to fulfill the prophecy; nothing more. His survival and life afterwards was a very distant second. **

**Dumbledore needed Harry alone and weak emotionally to deal with his destiny. If Harry had someone to teach him how to love and comfort as well as how to accept these acts, he would be less likely to listen to the old man. Dumbledore needed Harry dependant upon him and him alone. Do you remember the summer before fifth year? Harry was ignored, abandoned, and isolated on the old man's orders. I was moved to be closer to Ron and away from Harry on his orders as well. **

**Dumbledore started innocently by sim**_**p**_**le separation our third year. He could have authorized Harry to attend Hogsmeade weekends with me and Ron but wanted to isolate Harry. By my fourth year, I was so enamored with Ron I couldn't think properly about him but I was still loyal to Harry. Fifth year Dumbledore gave the prefect badge to Ron, that should have gone to Harry, to further separate us. We both know that Ron didn't deserve the position and abused his authority frequently but I said nothing because I thought I was in love. This w**_**a**_**s when the potions started. The love potion used was mild and subtle; it slowly developed our desire to be with Ron and no one else. By sixth year, I couldn't think straight. I went from being an emotionally mature woman to a jealous, wanton tart that would stop at nothing to get what was hers; Ron. After you have cleansed yourself of the potion; think about it.**

**Harry was a different story. Dumbledore was a grand-master of the mind arts. He used Ligilamancy on Harry nearly every time they spoke. He implanted suggestions and knew Harry's inner most thoughts and desires, then used them against him. He used a compulsion charm on Harry so he would not ask his best female friend to the Yule Ball, even though he truly wanted to. His potions started sometime during the end of fifth year, when he began to notice Ginny. The problem was that Harry never knew love and the potions affected him badly. The tell tale sign of this was his jealousy. All his time at the Dursleys, Harry would never show jealou**_**s**_**y of Dudley for fear of punishment. Jealousy is not in his true nature. **

**Dumbledore also played on Harry's emotions with denied rewards. He promised Harry to make the DA an official club with Harry as the leader. He wa**_**s**_** to be given the authority and privileges of a prefect but Dumbledore denied him to teach him a lesson. Harry was becoming harder to control so he used the potions to distract him. If Harry had a girlfriend to keep him occupied, he **_**w**_**ould not attempt to learn how to fight. Harry learned as much as he taught and earned self-respect and self-worth in the DA. This was unacceptable to Dumbledore. He needed Harry dependant not self-reliant. **

**Another thing that Dumbledore denied Harry was his family property fr**_**o**_**m Godric's Hallow. Many things survived but Dumbledore had deemed Harry unworthy of them. I am unsure as to why but that is not the point. That is why I included a copy of instructions for the Ritual of Retrieval with this letter. You will know what to do. The Potter family is quite old, like the Blacks, think about it.**

**I know you are wondering why this all happened. It was truly simple once I found out the truth. The proof of why I was given to Ron, as it were, you have already seen at Headquarters. The Black Tapestry showed proof that the Potter, Prewitt and Weasley families are distantly related, meaning Ron is an inbred pure-blood. How do you fix inbreeding? With new DNA; Muggle-born witch DNA to be precise. I found out that the inbreeding problem started when certain families disowned undesirable family members. In their ignorance, pure-bloods felt that once a pe**_**r**_**son was disowned they were no longer family. They never understood that a person's DNA doesn't change whether or not they are on a tapestry. In short, inbreeding caused Squibs. I was given to Ron to correct this problem. As I write this letter, I am on my sixth pregnancy and have eight children already. You figure it out.**

**Harry was a different story yet again. The savior of the wizarding world could not be with anyone but a light sided pure-blood witch. Preferably, one that was loyal to Dumbledore and his vision. If you remember what I wrote earlier, Harry and Ginny are related. This caused inbreeding to occur. The only reason her children were magical were because they were not Harry's; Ginny was amorous with a number of different men. If you need proof of Ginny's nocturnal activities, use the map and cast 'Veritas Revelare Ginny Weasley'. She spent much time with Sirius that summer and learned how to manipulate the map. **

**You are probably wondering, how this happened? How could they treat us this way? The answer is simple; PURE-BLOOD LAW. The books are at headquarters; in short there is a law that states that if a pure-blood marries someone of lesser blood, the lesser one becomes their property: It's called the Muggle-Born Control Law. I became a baby factory and Harry became a bank account and father to chil**_**d**_**ren that were not even his. Ginny even ordered him to pay for Ron's children so he wouldn't have to work. This is what I'm trying to prevent.**

**The main reason we were separated in the first place you my not want to believe. Harry is in love with you. He fell in love second year while I was petrified, he confessed to me years later. He was just too noble to betray Ron, even though Ron never had that problem. I discovered that Dumbledore implanted a loyalty suggestion into Harry; he would never betray Ron. He eventually broke his programming after the war but his time with Ginny distracted him from doing anything and I was already pregnant. I was pregnant and married to Ron before I was nineteen. I'm thirty as I write this. **

**I have nothing else to say about the life I've led except that I've haven't seen my parents since I left; Ron forbade it. I will give you this advice, if you want Harry to hold you in comfort just ask him. He will never deny you anything and you know it. Get free of the potions and when Ron returns scan the drinks he gives you. He used a book called Twelve Ways to Charm Witches to seal the deal as it were. Harry has a copy but never read it, ask him for it and see for yourself. Perform the ritual, you may find something useful in your quest. **

**Harry truly loves you; if you're smart you'll give him a chance to prove it. Think of it this way: Did our parents fight all the time? No. You can either do nothing and spend your life with someone who has always been selfish or follow my advice and spend it with someone that has always given of himself, even without influence. Its your choice. Good luck.**

**Hermione Wealsey (should have been Potter-H.J.P.)**

Hermione finished reading and was a jumble of emotions. He was confused, hurt, enraged, disgusted and some she didn't even want to acknowledge. _The love potion was real; the book would be easy enough to verify and the map I'll try tonight, _she thought to herself. She pondered with a heavy heart, _Harry's in love with me. I've never had those feelings for him. Have I? With everything that I read, my feelings may have been suppressed somehow. I just don't know but I need to find out. _She read the ritual instructions and felt she could perform it properly. The ritual needed some of Harry's blood making this a dark ritual. The note on the instructions stated that even items confiscated by the ministry would be retrieved. This made Hermione wonder what exactly was taken from Harry. If his family was as old as the Black family it could be interesting.

She began brewing the neutralization potion and she went through the information she had on hand. The tapestry information was accurate, but she never looked upon it that way before. Dumbledore grooming Harry as a weapon made frightening sense. Some things she would ask Harry when finished her personal tasks. She finished the potion and allowed it to cool. She read the medical books she found and discovered that the longer a potion is in your system the more painful it will be to remove. Small doses of neutralizer, over a period of time would be better. She feared what will happen to Harry but it needed to be done. She took the prescribed amount and downed it in one swallow. She felt nauseous but this was to be expected. She decided to lie down and let the potion work when Harry returned from wherever he had been.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm feeling a bit nauseous, but I'll be okay." She answered.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Would you make me some tea please?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing, no sugar or milk just a bit of lemon, coming up." He stated and went about his work.

She smiled at his antics and was more than pleased he knew how she liked her tea. _Ron never got it right, even after I reminded him, _she thought to herself. Harry served her the tea and she asked if he would sit with her for a bit she wanted to talk. Hermione spoke carefully.

"Thank you; this is just what I needed."

"Anytime."

"Harry, how come you didn't continue the DA sixth year? I'm just curious."

"Dumbledore was supposed to make it an official club but didn't so I said screw it. Besides, you weren't around much to help out and I couldn't do it alone." Harry said solemnly sipping his own tea.

"I guess last year was tough on everyone. I'm sorry about the potion book and about Malfoy, I should have listened to you," she said regretfully.

"I wasn't your fault, I should have listened about the book also but I just flew off the handle like always. However, I was right about Malfoy," he said grinning.

"I'll give you that one. Please don't be offended by this next question. Do you have a copy of Twelve Ways to Charm Witches? I know Ron used it," she said.

"Um. Yea I do but I never read it I swear. It is weird that he would give me something to use on his own sister," he said confused.

He retrieved the book from his bag and handed it to Hermione. He asked, "When did you know he used this? It seemed to be working well on you. I mean . . ."

She cut him off and said, "I know what you mean and you're right but I was playing. It takes more than a book to Charm me," she said with a grin. She didn't like lying to Harry but she needed to put him at ease. He replied, "Good."

They chatted for a while longer then Harry went about cleaning the cups and preparing dinner. They didn't have much, mainly because Ron ate large amounts but it was enough for them to keep going.

That night, Hermione crept over to Harry's bed and cast, SOPIO, to keep him sleeping. She scanned him and came up positive for love potion. She wasn't too surprised considering the letter but she was enraged. Harry had to fight Voldemort and even though the letter said he won; it still was a gamble. She pondered how to get the neutralizer into his system but decided to care for herself for the time being. She would come up with a solution eventually.

She retrieved the map from Harry's bedside table and activated it. She found Ginny in the Gryffindor girl's dorm where she should be at this time. Hoping she was wrong she cast, 'Veritas Revelare Ginny Weasley' and the picture changed. Ginny was now in an empty classroom on the fourth floor with Stephen Cornfoot of Ravenclaw, their dots were overlapping and she knew what that meant. Testing a theory, she deactivated then reactivated the map to reveal Ginny in her dorm room. Casting the spell again yielded the same results. Her heart broke at this discovery. The letter so far, had been accurate so she made a choice.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione would cast the sleeping spell on Harry and administer the potion in his sleep. He would wake up a bit nauseous but it was necessary. Reading the book, she discovered that Ron used the instructions given to the letter. She felt foolish because she fell for the inane ramblings of the author but she was under the influence of a potion and that made it worse. She used the spell on the map several times to reveal Ginny had been with Cornfoot several times as well as Ernie McMillan, Michael Corner and Blaise Zambini. She rarely spent the night in her own dorm.

After visiting Godric's Hallow, Hermione talked Harry into performing the ritual as a way of making up for breaking his wand. He agreed and they found an abandoned warehouse and prepared. The ritual was performed to perfection and the whole area was immediately filled with various objects. Clothing and furniture were unimportant but the paintings, both magical and muggle were. There was also a large assortment of jewelry, fine china and flatware, and literally thousands of Galleons and muggle pounds. Most importantly a multi-compartment trunk that held even more of the same including a large library. Harry was ecstatic by retrieving all his property and gave Hermione the biggest, warmest hug she ever received and loved every bit of it. They shrank all the large items and placed them into the trunk along with everything else. They took a large amount of muggle money and went to dinner in a small café and made plans to stock up on necessities.

Going through the trunk, Harry found several wands. None of them worked well but it was better than nothing. He decided to keep the trunk with him, in his moleskin pouch for safe keeping when not in use; he didn't want to take any chances. Hermione was enthralled at Harry's collection, not only were there books but scrolls that predated Hogwarts. She found a selection of law books and verified the law she was informed of. She felt her heart drop once again, she couldn't take many more verifications. She asked Harry politely to hold her and he somewhat reluctantly complied. She dreaded Ron's return and what she would discover but felt safe in Harry's arms.

Ron returned, after a while and saved Harry's life in process. She took Ron's return with some disdain but was thankful for saving Harry and destroying the Horcrux. After their escape from Malfoy Manor, Hermione was relieved that Harry still had his trunk; they had lost everything else, however. During the final battle, Ron suggested saving the House Elves. Hermione, now free and clear of potion influence, agreed and hugged him for his thoughtfulness.

The battle was over and they were victorious. Many lives had been lost in the process but their world was now free of Voldemort's influence. Harry went to Gryffindor Tower; he was exhausted from his ordeal. While lying in bed, Hermione arrived and she spoke.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure. I should feel relieved but I feel empty somehow," he said confused.

"You've been carrying that thing inside of you for a long time, but it's over now," she said.

"What happens now? I don't know what to do."

"We both could use a holiday and I need to get my parents. Come with me," she said meekly.

"What about Ron?" he asked.

"No, just us this time." she said softly. She crawled into bed beside him and they both settled in for the night. Harry fell asleep quickly and Hermione stayed awake a bit longer. She activated the map and saw Ginny and Ron were with their family; she checked to be certain. What bothered her, however, was the fact no one came to check on Harry. He had just ended the war and nobody seemed to care, except her.

One month later, Harry and Hermione went to Australia to retrieve her parents. They had a falling out with the youngest Weasleys because they had become closer. They never set foot in the Burrow again, but didn't let it bother them too much. By the time they returned, the two best friends were officially dating. Her parents were very fond of Harry and he treated Hermione with respect.

They finished their schooling together as Head Boy and Girl. Having their own dorm drew them even closer. They didn't make love but they always shared a bed. The summer after graduation, the couple went on holiday with her parents to France. Even though Hermione had been there several time before, seeing it through Harry's eyes made everything new and exciting once again. They made love for the first time in Paris. While drifting off afterwards, Harry dreamt of a recent conversation.

**Dream sequence:**

Harry and the Granger family had just arrived in France. He and Hermione had their own room and were unpacking their belongings when Hermione spoke.

"Harry I need to talk to you."

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this but . . . During the hunt, after Ron left; I received a letter from myself. It was from the future."

"You're joking right," he said. He looked at Hermione shaking her head and said, "You're not joking. What did it say?"

"I didn't want to tell you because there were some things in it that were unpleasant. I know I should have told you sooner but I wasn't sure how to approach the subject." She pulled the letter from her bag and handed it to Harry. She said, "I verified as much as I could. Read it and we'll talk later. I hope you'll understand and not be too angry."

"Is it that bad?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, promise me that you'll hear me out and not get too angry."

"I promise. I love you." he said, "I love you too." she replied. They shared a warm, loving kiss then she departed, leaving Harry alone.

He read the letter and instantly became enraged. He composed himself quickly using Occulumency; he had become an expert over time. He looked at the letter again and noticed several letters were slightly different and they spelled 'map password.' He drew his wand and tapped the letter saying the activation phrase, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The letter changed and Harry began to read.

**Dear Harry,**

**If you are reading this than I was successful. I was the one who wrote the letter and sent it back through time. I'm Harry Potter, in case you are wondering. First off, let me say that most of the letter was absolutely true and accurate. However, certain things I embellished on. If you were wondering how I managed Hermione's handwriting, I used a forgery spell I found in the Black Library. I sent the letter back through time with another spell I found there as well. Why did I do this? Simple, my life sucked and I wanted to fix it. Now let me explain.**

**First of all; your property was originally stolen by Dumbledore. He sold most of the things that he felt were unimportant and used the money to refill to coffers of the order. He kept the good stuff for himself. He felt that since I was supposed to die, I didn't need anything. Even after it was discovered that I would survive, he felt what was the point now. I didn't discover this until ten years after the war and by then it was too late, everything was gone. There was a time limit on retrieving your property. If you ever wondered what the old coot was doing during fifth year, he was charming his own portrait to be able to lie. Even in death, the old bastard wanted to keep his secrets. He did all those things stated to me and more. **

**Next up, Ginny. When she was younger she was hot; childbirth fucked her up big time. After our third child was born, I didn't even want to look at her. Besides she gave our kids horrid names, Albus Severus was the worst. She never cheated on me but she wasn't very loving either. Her mother trained her to be a proper lady, even in the bedroom. In short, she was a dull fuck. She wouldn't even blow me; it wasn't proper. The love potions really burned my arse but there is no divorce in our world. The spell in the letter was part of a prank Sirius used on Dad. It showed the person stated with someone else, their partner was a random choice of the map. **

**Hermione, of this time, could recite word for word two books: Hogwarts a History and the Kama Sutra. She also took care of her body; she didn't let it go to hell like Ginny. Ron enjoyed taunting me by describing the wild sex they had together. Apparently, Hermione was a freak and insatiable. Hermione actually got turned by Ron using the book because he actually studied, until she found out about the potion. Her parents didn't like him anyway; Ron treated her badly and couldn't get a job without my help. Ron did use that law against Hermione but she made the most of it anyway. The worst part of all this was the fact me and Hermione stopped being friends because of the Weasleys.**

**I leave you with a choice. You can tell Hermione about this and loose her forever or accept what I've given you. Look at it this way, I'm the one who beat Voldemort and haven't had sex in five years. Ron ran away and is fucking Hermione as I write this. To the victor go the spoils. It's your choice.**

**Harry Potter **

Harry deactivated the letter and sat in silence. He had a choice to make. He folded the letter and placed it on the dresser. He composed himself and left to find his girlfriend.

**End Dream Sequence**

Harry was awoken from his slumber by a wonderful sensation. He looked down too see his amorous girlfriend giving him a blowjob. He moved his hand to gently caress her hair when she looked at him with her sultry dark brown eyes. She slowly removed her mouth from his manhood and smiled. She said in a low seductive tone.

"I didn't wake you did I? You were already hard so I decided to help myself."

"Don't let me stop you. It felt wonderful."

"No, since you're awake I want more." She replied stroking him lovingly.

"You always were a bossy little minx weren't you," he teased.

"I'll show you bossy." She said.

Hermione proceeded to slide herself up Harry's body like a snake; rubbing herself shamelessly against him never breaking eye contact. She slithered up to his face and kissed him with authority. She straddled his waist and took his erection in her hand then impaled herself upon him forcefully. Harry groaned his appreciation as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She rode him hard and fast, never breaking eye contact. Harry was hanging on for dear life. When her second orgasm hit; he spilled himself into his lover. She collapsed on top of him, still joined as one. As they both slowly drifted off to sleep Harry thought, _I made the right choice_. Hermione thought, _He'll never have a dull fuck while I'm around besides I haven't finished his library yet. _

They were married two years later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: Did you find the letters?

Veritas: truth

Revelare: reveal


End file.
